


Такоже не знают и пользы своей

by hwaja



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTS mentioned, Rehabilitation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easy, lapushka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такоже не знают и пользы своей

Накл неглуп. Смекалка редко подводит его в критических ситуациях; кроме того, он прекрасно управляется с числами. Можно сказать, он хорош во всём, что можно подсчитать и просчитать. Прогнозы даются ему с переменным, но стабильным успехом, анализирует он неплохо, особенно когда нужно предугадывать действия соперника. Скидку на фактор внезапности Накл делает автоматически. Погрешность в процентном соотношении — не проблема, если ты можешь установить для неё верхний и нижний предел.  
С людьми всё обстоит сложнее. Психология не его конёк, а внутренний мир любого человека — terra incognita, где, как известно, обитают драконы. Там ему не нравится: лучше и вовсе не забираться. К несчастью для самого Накла, он — тоже человек, и подчас его психика любит вытворять штуки, сознанием Накла неодобряемые.  
Они с Шутом идут через лес. Ночь лунная, но из-за крон деревьев не видно светил — всё и вся отбрасывает нечёткие тени, смущающие взгляд. Поэтому Шут и не замечает, что тропа обрывается прямо под его ногами — они болтают, и Шут идёт, попеременно оборачиваясь назад. Приглушённый возглас, скорее, даже, громкий выдох — и он поскальзывается. Взмахивает рукой, падая.  
У Накла отличные реакции, — Морау должен быть доволен — он бросается вперёд, протягивая Шуту руку... вот только Накл идиот. Его рука хватает пустоту. Шут неловко взмахивает культей, прежде чем исчезнуть. В этот момент Накл обычно просыпается в слезах.  
Сон снится ему каждую ночь, без исключений — примерно с тех самых пор, как они выбрались из Восточного Горуто.  
Шут, конечно, жив, хотя всё ещё и не восстановился до конца. Его выписали из отделения интенсивной терапии даже раньше, чем случилась вся эта история с Гоном, но вот безнадзорно покидать палату ему пока запрещено. Накл приходит до начала часов посещений и уходит сильно позже их окончания (спасибо Нову). Он научился чистить яблоки как профессионал и практически не плачет, когда видит, как Шут морщится, пытаясь присесть.  
Накл, тем не менее, рыдает, как дитя, после каждого пробуждения. Видят небеса, эти сны изводят его. Если бы дело было в болезненных воспоминаниях, если бы ему снились окровавленные следы на полу и стенах, или то, как Шут рухнул вниз, подкошенный ударом Юпи, это можно было бы как-то понять. Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство — не редкость для охотника, и в таком диагнозе нет ничего зазорного.  
Но Накл почему-то видит лес, и тропинку, и то, как Шут улыбается перед падением, и апофеоз собственной беспомощности в качестве вишенки на этом бесславном торте.  
После того, как Шуту снимают часть швов, условия содержания заключённого чуть-чуть смягчаются. Вдвоём они ходят на медленные прогулки вокруг здания больницы и часами сидят на лавочке у входа, потому что Шута уже тошнит смотреть в стену напротив койки. Накл исподтишка разглядывает его, разглядывает стоические черты, которые терпят много боли, и в который раз подавляет ненужные вопросы о чужом самочувствии.  
Накл боится оскорбить Шута. Накл безумно, до отчаяния, хочет чем-нибудь ему помочь. Кажется, глубокие раздумья как-то отражаются на его лице, потому что Шут смотрит странно; однако он тоже не задаёт вопросов.  
Через две недели они сбегают в соседний парк в три часа ночи - это несложно, потому что охрана в больнице никуда не годится, а врачи за Шутом практически перестали следить.  
То, чем они занимаются, спаррингом назвать можно лишь с серьёзной натяжкой. Шут слаб, медлителен и не может нормально сгибаться — боится, что разойдутся оставшиеся швы. Нэн они не используют — Морау велел Шуту дождаться полного выздоровления; учитель — не больничные врачи, чьё мнение можно и проигнорировать.  
Накл с самого начала не думает, что это хорошая затея, но Шут просит, и в его голосе прорезается непонятная интонация, которой там не место.  
Накл соглашается.  
Это похоже на медленный танец или пантомиму, но точно не на тренировку — и, тем не менее, Шут умудряется вспотеть. Он и сам уже не рад своей просьбе — физиотерапия, о которой он до сих пор думал с презрением, начинает казаться приемлемой альтернативой.  
— ...всё, — говорит он, задыхаясь.  
Он очень хочет присесть, но не рискует опуститься на землю без опоры. Впервые за многие годы он чувствует себя по-настоящему одноруким.  
— Ты как? — ровным голосом спрашивает Накл, но его беспокойство очевидно.  
— Я, — говорит Шут, и в этот момент, одна следом за другой, случаются две вещи.  
Во-первых, Шут делает маленький шаг назад и поскальзывается на мокрой в предрассветный час траве. Во-вторых, Накл почти моментально хватает его за правую руку (настоящую, имеющуюся в наличии) и притягивает к себе — движение стремительное и очень осторожное.  
Лицо Накла каменеет. Только когда он опускает Шута на землю (поддерживать человека, который выше тебя на добрую голову, оказывается сложнее, чем он думал), он позволяет себе немного расслабиться. Практически сразу на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.  
Шут хлопает по траве рядом с собой. Накл садится, трёт глаза кулаками и всхлипывает. Шут молчит. Он выглядит так, будто всё понимает, но Накл решает пояснить — ему кажется, что это важно.  
— Мне всё казалось, что ты умрёшь, — говорит он. — Когда мы дрались в королевском дворце, не бояться было легче. Счёт шёл на секунды, нужно было действовать, всё время действовать, делать что-то и руками, и ногами, и головой. Но даже тогда мне казалось, что ты умираешь. Когда ты исчез, я подумал, Юпи что-то... сделал с тобой...  
Накл всхлипывает. Чтобы продолжить говорить, ему нужно чуть-чуть успокоиться. Шут терпеливо ждёт. Накл зарывается ладонью в траву и яростно сжимает кулак. Шут смотрит. Почему-то эта рука — эта демонстрация ярости и фрустрации — волнует его. Чуть ли не больше, чем произнесённые слова.  
— Пока мы выбирались из этого ада, я боялся что ты умрёшь. Пока ты валялся в реанимации, я боялся. Теперь ты здесь, со мной, и я могу... — Накл резко разворачивается; даже в тусклом свете фонаря видно, как покраснели его глаза.  
Совершенно внезапно он кладёт руку Шуту на затылок. Шут не ожидает жеста. Он дёргается, нервно, как если бы думал, что Накл собирается его ударить. Секунду они смотрят друг на друга, одинаково растерянные, затем синхронно отводят взгляды. Накл убирает руку.  
— Прости, — скомкано продолжает он. — Я хотел сказать, я даже могу потрогать тебя, чтобы убедиться, что ты из плоти и крови, но, пожалуй, мне следовало сначала спросить разрешения.  
— Ничего, — монотонно говорит Шут. — Всё хорошо. Скоро всё будет как прежде.  
Слова звучат неискренне. Они оба понимают, что как прежде ничего уже не будет. Нельзя пережить страшный опыт и вести себя так, будто ничего с тобой не случилось. Шута обуревает болезненное желание взять Накла за руку и разогнуть упрямый кулак обратно в ладонь. Жаль, что с левой стороны у Шута недостаёт для этого подходящих конечностей.  
Они сидят молча ещё пару минут. Прежде чем встать, Накл говорит ему:  
— Но, кажется, до меня действительно потихоньку доходит, что ты выжил. И я так счастлив из-за этого, серьёзно, так счастлив. Сам готов откинуться на месте. Задохнуться от счастья или что-то в этом духе.  
Накл улыбается тепло и широко, и теперь уже Шут не может удержаться от слёз — он плачет, когда Накл помогает ему подняться, плачет, когда идёт по дороге, плачет у дверей больницы, плачет, когда дежурная санитарка замечает их с Наклом в коридоре.  
То, что она видит, повергает её в такое смятение, что она не решается прочесть им нотацию. Хоть какая-то польза от этих эмоций.  
Следующей ночью Накл спит, как младенец. Он даже опаздывает на свою вахту — приходит одновременно с Мелеороном, часа на три позже обычного. Шут смотрит встревоженно, но Накл улыбается ему, и это, вроде бы, отвечает на все незаданные вопросы. День проходит лениво и весело. Они играют в карты и раз за разом прокручивают тот самый ролик с официально сайта Ассоциации Хантеров. Джин Фрикс, которого они знают лишь понаслышке, но, согласно общественному настрою, недолюбливают, снова и снова получает кулаком в челюсть. Некоторые вещи не надоедают.  
Шут больше не заикается о спаррингах и прилежно ходит на сеансы физической реабилитации. Накл восхищён его мужеством; отчего-то такое терпение отзывается не только уважением, но и подспудной болью в грудной клетке. Он ждёт ещё пару деньков, а потом невзначай роняет предложение сходить на поле и поиграть в бейсбол. О чём Накл молчит, так это о том, что заранее принёс необходимый инвентарь и спрятал его в подсобном помещении.  
— Если я буду питчером, — Шут отрывает глаза от книги про болезни глазного дна.  
Накл открывает рот, чтобы привычно поспорить, и тут же закрывает его. Раньше, до недавних событий, они частенько ходили на поле покидать мяч. Самым сложным для них всегда было решить, кто сыграет на подаче первым. Питчер — самая ответственная роль, требующая одновременно концентрации и невероятных физических усилий.  
"Ты справишься?" — не говорит Накл. "Ты уверен?" — не говорит Накл.  
— Как тебе будет угодно, — говорит Накл вместо этого.  
Уголки губ Шута едва заметно опускаются вниз. Едва заметные брови сходятся к переносице. В этом — всё, что Шут делает, всё, что представляет собой, очевидно и неочевидно одновременно. Накл не знает, почему не замечал этого раньше и не понимает, отчего замечает теперь.  
— Ты не обязан уступать, если не хочешь, знаешь ли, — говорит Шут.  
Накл нервно сглатывает.  
— Я не против, — говорит он.  
— Я могу побыть кэтчером, — откуда-то из угла подает голос Палм.  
Шут и Накл ощутимо вздрагивают и переглядываются. Палм нелегко проигнорировать, но оба они каким-то образом сумели позабыть о её присутствии.  
Шут недолюбливает прямые подачи. Его конёк — брейкин бол. Шут кидает мяч с такой скоростью, что сложно даже уследить — отбить и вовсе немалый труд, особенно для правши.  
Накл предвкушает лёгкую игру, но уже через полчаса он выжат, как лимон. У него больше страйков, чем он может себе позволить. Играй они профессиональной лиге, сегодня его бы выгнали из команды.  
Шут довольно улыбается, помахивая перчаткой. Они с Палм хлопают друг друга по плечам и радостно обсуждают победу. Накл думает о том, насколько лучше Шут стал выглядеть — и чувствовать себя, очевидно — за какую-то неделю. Несмотря на собственное бейсбольное фиаско, он не может не чувствовать прилив незамутнённого восторга, когда думает об успехах друга.  
Палм подходит к нему с бутылкой воды; Накл принимает ту с благодарностью.  
— Посидим? — предлагает Палм.  
Накл бросает взгляд в сторону Шута (не нужна ли ему помощь?), но тот развлекается упражнением на равновесие: балансирует на одной ноге, одновременно пытаясь удержать биту в вертикальном положении при помощи единственного указательного пальца. Ему явно не нужно никакое содействие.  
— Конечно, — отвечает Накл.  
Какое-то время они сидят под деревом и молчат. Накл начинает нервничать. Молчать с Шутом — одно дело, молчать с Палм — совсем другое. Накл и раньше не понимал, что у неё на уме. После превращения в химеру загадочность Палм, кажется, лишь набрала обороты — если такое вообще возможно.  
— Давно это с тобой? — спрашивает она, наконец.  
Накл наблюдает за Шутом — хоть тот и справляется, нельзя исключать возможности, что он оступится, как той ночью. Накл хотел бы успеть среагировать. Вопрос Палм застаёт его врасплох.  
— Это? — переспрашивает он и по привычке трогает себя за волосы. Помпадур — лучшая причёска на свете, она придаст мужественности любому лицу, даже в том случае, если оно изначально столь сурово и благородно, как у Накла. Данный факт, впрочем, не спасает от дураков. В подростковые годы над Наклом, бывало, даже подшучивали.  
— Не обращай внимания, — вздыхает Палм. — Я просто прощупываю почву.  
От таких слов кожа немедля покрывается мурашками; Накл подавляет инстинктивный порыв бежать, и бежать как можно дальше. Всё-таки Палм — особенный человек. Пара ничего не значащих фраз, и вот, Накл уже на взводе. По дороге в больницу он плетётся чуть позади, размышляя о том, что в его жизни стало невероятно много "таинственных причин", "почему-то" и "вдруг". Накл практически уверен, что это из-за частого и беспорядочного общения с людьми. Причинно-следственные связи более общих явлений не ускользают от него так легко. Мотивы человеческих поступков, с другой стороны... Накл мотает головой. Он не станет об этом думать. Ни за что. Будет думать — чего доброго, решит обрить голову и уйти в горы на ближайшие семнадцать лет.  
Шута выписывают через две недели. Рановато, но если учитывать скорость, с которой он идёт на поправку, ничего странного в событии нет. У тихих, нервных и пассивно-агрессивных охотников есть собственные способы сделать так, чтобы окружающие их обыватели желали как можно быстрее освободиться от такого общества.  
— Трижды в день смазывать область вокруг шрамов этой мазью, — бормочет Накл, потрясая тюбиком. — Что ещё? Я хочу знать.  
— Не рыдать. Не смеяться — а то знаешь, я как начну хохотать, так остановиться не могу. — Шут устало улыбается. — Не приседать резко. Вообще не совершать резких движений. Уподобиться корнеплоду в своей динамической состоятельности. Раз в неделю — осмотр, пока не скажут, что я здоров.  
Накл серьёзно кивает, улыбается в ответ и осторожно (рука всё время в поле зрения Шута) дотрагивается до чужого плеча. Шут вздрагивает, но не отстраняется, так что там рука и остаётся.  
Жест должен ободрять, придавать сил, но каждый из них приходит в лёгкое волнение. Они не смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
Таксист то и дело поглядывает на них в зеркало заднего вида.  
Достаточно скоро они прибывают в отель. Морау снял многокомнатный номер несколько месяцев назад, но до сих пор Накл торчал здесь в гордом одиночестве. Из общей комнаты со столом и диваном ведут две двери. Налево — комната с одной кроватью, направо — с двумя. Две небольшие ванные комнаты: по одной для каждой спальни.  
Шут устало приваливается к стене. Силы как будто покидают его. Накла это слегка тревожит, хотя ничего необычного в общей усталости Шута нет. Возможно, это первый раз, когда Шут может по-настоящему расслабиться.  
— Пойдём, — говорит Накл. — Я помогу тебе.  
Он немного боится, что Шут откажется от его помощи, но этого не происходит. Возможно, дело в том, что никто не может видеть их за закрытыми дверьми (кроме, разве что, Палм; Накл старается об этом не думать), но Шут не возражает, когда Накл берёт его за руку. Он позволяет себе облокотиться на Накла и ничего не говорит, когда тот обнимает его за талию, усаживая на кровать.  
Накл хочет сказать, что сдерживать себя не нужно и что проявление физической слабости во время восстановления после операции — более чем естественно. Шут, наверное, и сам это понимает, так что Накл в который раз решает промолчать.  
— Хочешь вымыться? — говорит он вместо этого. — Или слишком устал, будешь спать?  
— В ванную, — без колебаний отвечает Шут.  
Накла это веселит, совсем чуть-чуть. У Шута роскошные длинные волосы, которыми он очевидно гордится. Больничный душ должен был казаться ему пыткой. С самой госпитализации Шут не заплетал кос: Накл думает, что это из-за нэн, из-за нехватки рук — ну и просто ради удобства, конечно же.  
— Я помогу тебе, — говорит Накл. — С одной рукой мыться затруднительно.  
Шут смотрит на него в упор.  
— Я могу и сам, — говорит он.  
— Конечно, можешь, — легко соглашается Накл — Но с моей помощью будет легче.  
Шут полагает, что это правда. Пожав плечами, он развязывает пояс и при помощи пары нехитрых движений сбрасывает одежду на пол. Ему несколько неловко — несмотря на то, что больничный режим заставил его посмотреть на вопросы наготы (и пристойности в целом) под совершенно новым углом, сказать, что теперь Шут напрочь избавлен от стеснительности, нельзя.  
Особенно с учётом того, как именно выглядит его тело теперь.  
Он не поворачивается, знает, что Накл смотрит на него в упор. Знает, что у того дрожат губы. Он и хотел бы не знать, возможно, но Накл всегда был довольно очевиден в проявлении чувств.  
Шут ждёт всхлипываний или каких-то других признаков того, что Накл рыдает, но так и не дожидается.  
— В больнице мне дали плёнку. Чтобы заматывать раненые области. В душе, и в любых других случаях, когда есть потребность. — Накл сглатывает нервно, но он не плачет, а это уже немало.  
Даже если — Шуту страшно и подумать, но даже если это признак отвращения, так тому и быть. По крайней мере, это не жалость.  
Он понятия не имеет, что делать с чужой жалостью.  
Когда они заходят в ванную, и Шут всё-таки оборачивается, Накл не отводит глаз. У него спокойный, уверенный взгляд человека, который знает, что делает.  
Плёнка подозрительно похожа на пищевую. Шут и без того чувствует себя освежёванной тушей, но не жалуется. Его потребность в омовении затмевает все другие. Она так велика, что практически священна, и он не говорит ни слова — не шевелит и пальцем — пока Накл сосредоточенно обматывает его торс, правое предплечье и правое же бедро.  
Шут старается не вздрагивать, когда чужие пальцы касаются его кожи. Это бесконечно трудно — он никогда не мог контролировать своё тело на сто процентов, как бы ни работал над этим, как бы ни старался. Отрешённо, Шут осознаёт, что Накл понимает его положение — руки не задерживаются на одном месте, он работает настолько быстро, насколько позволяют осторожность и нежелание навредить.  
Накл раздет по пояс — стряхнул куртку где-то возле двери. Он выглядит привычнее с обнажённым торсом, и ещё он выглядит… здоровым. Запоздало, но с огромной отдачей, Шут чувствует свою уязвимость. Слабость.  
Руки (горячие, на большом и среднем пальцах правой — ощутимые мозоли) опускаются на его плечи. Мышцы спины и шеи Шута напрягаются непроизвольно — недозволенно. Если бы он мог, он приказал бы телу расслабиться. Он не может. Он заложник собственной плоти, подобно тому, как плоть других людей не раз становилась заложницей “Отеля Раффлезии”. Это иронично и горько.  
— Шут, — мягко зовёт Накл. — Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.  
Шут зажмуривается. Хорошо, что Накл стоит позади и не может видеть его лица. Те слова, что он произносит, обрабатываются барабанными перепонками — но откликаются по всему телу.  
“Это Накл,” — рационализирует Шут, — “Если не ему, кому я вообще могу довериться?”  
Медленно, но верно, напряжение отпускает мышцы.  
— Да, — сломлено произносит Шут. — Да, хорошо.  
Накл включает воду. Аккуратно собирает волосы Шута в высокий хвост — с каких это пор он носит с собой нужные аксессуары? — и помогает Шуту забраться в ванную. Они молчат; неловкость, повисшая между ними, почти осязаема — кажется, будто её можно резать ножом.  
Движения рук Накла настолько осторожны, что в голову приходит другое слово. Нежность.  
Накл ведёт губкой по его телу, невесомо прикасаясь к каждому синяку: никакого давления, никакой силы. Это Накл-то, тот самый Накл Байн, который уронил на пол его, Шута, в горниле боя — просто потому что задумался!  
Воистину, последняя миссия изменила их обоих — необратимо. В кое-то веки, Шут ни о чём не сожалеет.  
Особо чувствительные места — пухлые бугры шрамов, участки тела, наиболее близкие к укрытым под плёнкой — Накл моет руками. Трогает его, Шута, ласково, будто что-то хрупкое и бесконечно ценное. Шут закусывает губу. Он не хочет плакать, не сейчас. Не в тот момент, когда Накл так сосредоточен и так необыкновенно сдержан.  
Единожды решив, Накл становится неостановим на пути к своей цели — так уж случилось, что сегодня его целью стала забота о Шуте.  
Не считая лёгкого онемения и мучительного чувства в груди, чья природа, бесспорно, не физиологична, Шут не испытывает никакого дискомфорта. Ему не нужно терпеть или притворяться — состояние странное, позабытое давным-давно.  
С удивлением Шут понимает, что расслабился.  
Всё становится ещё более странным, когда Накл принимается мыть его волосы. Он массирует голову Шута медленными, ласковыми движениями, применяя ровно столько давления, сколько необходимо. Осязаемые ощущения отдаются даже в пятках. Шут снова закрывает глаза - не потому что боится чужого взгляда, не потому что слишком смущён.  
Ему хорошо.  
Накл осторожно перебирает пряди его волос, и, если бы не плёнка, Шут уверен, он наконец-то смог бы вздохнуть — нормально, полной грудью, как не дышал уже давно. По всему телу бегут мурашки, и Шут не может удержаться от всхлипа.  
Накл спрашивает, в чём дело, быть может, вода слишком холодная, и стоит сделать её потеплее? Может, Шуту неудобно сидеть? Но Шут молчит, не отвечает ничего, и Накл не спрашивает вновь.  
К тому моменту, когда Накл обмывает его из душа, Шут только улыбается — так ему хорошо.  
Шут пошатывается — ноги вялые, будто все кости исчезли или превратились в желе. Накл освобождает его от плёнки — кожа чешется, но когда Шут тянется рукой к швам, Накл с улыбкой перехватывает его руку. В этот момент он излучает едва заметную угрозу, и Шут не предпринимает новых попыток. Накл вытирает его полотенцем — так же тщательно и осторожно, как мыл — а затем заворачивает в гостиничный халат. Просто заворачивает — пустые рукава болтаются по бокам, но Шут слишком устал, чтобы чувствовать себя глупо. Он не сопротивляется. Он не задаёт вопросов. Он позволяет себя вести.  
Наверное, можно сказать, что он доверяет.  
Накл укладывает его на кровать, на спину, уверенным (но медленным) жестом распахивает халат. Достаёт тюбик, который перехватил у Шута ещё в такси. Очень мягко, как и всё, что он делал до этого, Накл смазывает его шрамы. Наносит мазь вокруг заживающих областей. Втирает её — движения снова невесомы, как будто стремятся и отсутствовать, и быть реальными одновременно.  
Что-то чудовищное происходит с Шутом, когда Накл убирает руку. Действие стремительное, слишком интенсивное для его состояния — но Шут перехватывает эту руку почти моментально, сцепляет пальцы на запястье.  
В этот же самый момент к нему приходит понимание, к которому он подспудно стремился всё это время.  
“Ах”, — думает он. — “Вот оно что”.  
Он закрывает и открывает рот. Поднимает глаза и встречается с Наклом взглядом.  
Лицо напротив немедленно краснеет. Невероятно насыщенный оттенок.  
“Что же”, — думает Шут, — “Наверное, я выгляжу ещё хуже”.


End file.
